Valentine Sokkla
by Fokusas
Summary: Valentine day Sokkla fic that i have previously put on my blog for this year's valentine day.


**A.N. This was posted on my blog for this year's Valentine day. I decided to put it here too.**

If there was one day that Azula didn't like it was today. A love day. National holiday in Fire nation that was invented by fire lord Sozin. The peasant had something similar to it since times immemorial, but it was Sozin's idea to make it into national holiday when peasant and regular people didn't need to go to work and could spent time with their family and love ones. Also at this day prices for alcoholic drinks, flowers and chocolate were halved under same fire lord's order. When you start to think about it from different perspective it was brilliant plan to boost Fire nation's military power. People would buy flowers, chocolate or drinks and spend time with their love ones and almost all times this day would end with lots of activity in bed and after nine months there will be lost of babies who will grew and end up serving in military. This strategy helped Fire nation to maintain her ability to occupy vast territories in Earth kingdom and maintain their control. The trader were also happy about this day, because even with prices halved, the sales were so big that they could make huge profit.

Everyone would send cards and greetings to their lovers and this was the biggest most saddest thing for Azula for she would receive none. Yes, she had received several such cards celebrating her with love day, but she knew the truth behind them: they were fake. Lo and Li liked to make fool of everyone during this day and would send lots of fake love cards to everyone. They would even send then to fire lord and royal family, just to mess with them. So for that reason Azula knew that those cards were just a joke. But after she banished those two old crones, cards from secret lovers ended. It all was because Lo and Li decided to stay in their tiny house and only mess with Ember island residents. Zuko had no wish to reinstate them. He made sure to get rid of anything that would remind him of his fathers staff. So now Azula spent that day every year. alone and with no greetings from anyone and had to see how happy those foolish peasant were, while at same time dreaming how good it would be to have someone who could love and understand her. Each love day she would try to excuse that she is strong and independent woman that don't need anyone, but whats from all that strength and independence if you couldn't share it with someone.

This year was different, because this year for the first time she got a card that greeted her with love day. At first she thought that Lo and Li decided to prank them once again, but then remembered that those crones never left their island anyone. So it looked like someone decided to play games with her. Well, Azula wasn't in the mood for games today and decided to find out the fool that thought that it will be good idea to prank her today. No one loved her. No one loved her!

Azula read card with great interest and decided to find out who was the one that send her it. She didn't need to look far, because card told where to find that someone if she is interested to do and activity together. So without any delay she moved to meet this secret meeting was supposed to take place in the farthest part of royal garden near huge oak tree. Azula will burn this tree if this was just some prank to get her move out of her bed where she could be sad and miserable all day. Thats how she had spent all those love days each year after Zuko became fire lord.

Azula was walking around the tree when she felt how someone kissed her on cheek.

"Happy L…" The male voice reached Azula's ear and acting on instinct she attacker that person with well placed elbow to his body. That was followed with flame kick.

"Uhhhh…" someone started to moan from pain. Azula finally had time to see who was that someone who dared to sneak behind her. To her surprise it was the brother of that cursed waterbender. Sokka was his name if she remembered it correctly.

"What are you doing here peasant?" Azula asked and looked at him. Sokka was lying on his back with half burned bouquet.

"Uhhh, that was stupid idea." Sokka mumbled and looked at his attacker. Why he thought he could sneak behind her? "Hmmm. Happy lovers day, Azula." Sokka stood up and presented bouquet to Azula, but now it wasn't as beautiful as before with half of flowers missing or squashed. "You looked so sad and i thought it will be good idea to cheer you up. I also have some chocolate put nearby." Sokka moved to toward tree and took chocolate box that he had hidden there and gave it to Azula."Now … I just wanted to tell you that, because i gave you flowers and chocolate it doesn't mean that we should be couple or anything serious. It's just that today is lovers day and people like to gave those things to cheer others. Nothing else.

""But we could…" Azula silently mumbled after accepting flowers and chocolate.

"We could?" Sokka replied in same silent tone and noted how smirk appeared on Azula's lips.

"We could!" Azula exclaimed loudly and looked at Sokka like predator looks at his prey.

"I know that you like princess, Sokka. Lets be couple. The best perfect and ultimate couple that could dominate the world together and no one would stop us." Azula took one step forward toward Sokka and Sokka at same time took one step back.

"Do you know what happens when you gift flowers and chocolate to Fire nation princess? They own you after that. You are now my Sokka. Hey stop running you fool! You can't escape your fate and should have thought before you went with this stupid plan of yours."Azula started to run to catch her "secret admirer". He wouldn't get away for what he just did!

"Lets do an activity together!" Azula told to Sokka when she caught him and had him lying on the ground with her sitting on top of him.


End file.
